Birthday Present: Levi x Reader
by Ria-Sora27
Summary: The Corporal's birthday is coming so you've decided to give him a very special gift. But three certain idiots crashes the party. (I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, Levi belongs to Hajime Isayama..) Note: Those three idiots in the story named Greg, George and Geronimo doesn't belong to Shingeki no Kyojin. They were created by my imagination.


Few days from now is a very important day.

Why?

It's because it is Corporal Levi's birthday. Though it is, he doesn't want it to be a big deal to others like throwing a party for him. He just wanted it to be a simple day.

But, this doesn't stop you from what you are planning. You wanted to celebrate it with him and give him a cake but not just any simple cake, a cake which is made with love. Yup, you're going to bake a cake especially for Corporal Levi but the big problem is you don't know how to bake one.

You may be strong and killed quite a number of titans but when it comes to cooking and baking, it is already out of your league. In desperate times like these, you go to your closest friend to get some help.

"MIKASA! PLEASE HELP ME!" You sprang open the door to your bunk leaving quite a shock to your roommate.

You've been friends with Mikasa since childhood. Well, you're also friends with Eren and Armin but having a female friend to talk to is much better. She's the one you always go to when you have problems.

"_!? You've startled me. What's wrong?" She asks while still trying to compose herself.

"Do you know how to bake a cake Mikasa?" You are now holding her hands, desperate to get her help.

"Um, a cake?"

"Yes."

"I can but for whom exactly?"

You began to calm down then sat beside Mikasa. You let out a huge sigh then faced her.

"It's for Levi-heichou."

"WHAT!? FOR THAT SHORTY!?" Immediately, you closed her mouth with the palms of your hands to prevent someone from hearing this.

"_Shhhhhh,_ please keep your voice down or someone might hear us." You then put your hands down to let Mikasa speak.

"But, why do you want to bake a cake for him?" Quite as a whisper, she asked.

"Few days from now is his birthday and I wanted to give him something just to show how I truly appreciate him. Since, it's a birthday I thought that a cake would be an appropriate gift." You slightly blushed about the thought of this. "Please Mikasa, I really need your help." You are now pleading in front of her.

After a few moments of silence, Mikasa let out a sigh then began to speak.

"Fine, I'll teach you but because you are my best friend." Upon saying this, she gave you a smile.

"Oh, Mikasa thank you so much, you are the best friend a person could ever have." You hugged her tightly showing how thankful you are.

"Sure, no problem." She hugged you and in a few moments, she pulled back. "We'll start practicing tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok!" You said with enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>"Today, we're going to practice baking a Chocolate Cake."<p>

"Right! With the sight of excitement and sparkles in your eyes, you clench your fist as a sign of being ready. "But, do you think he will like it? I mean, we don't even know if he likes chocolates."

"Chocolate or not, it's still a cake. It's his fault if he's very choosy. At least you made it with love."

"Mikasa, I can see that you're not in good terms with the Corporal."

"_Tch,_ you said it. He still needs to pay for what he did to Eren in the courtroom. I'll still see him pay for that."

"But you know, Eren was also saved from annihilation because of heichou."

"_, I told you, I'm doing this for you not for him. Besides, we're lucky that we have Major Hanji's permission to use the kitchen everyday just for this."

"We have!? You mean, you told her my plan!?"

"Well of course, we don't have a choice. We need a permission to use the kitchen or else I can't teach you. Don't worry; she said she will not utter a single word about this in fact she's very excited."

"_That's what I'm afraid of. When the topic is about me and Levi-heichou, she gets very excited to the point that he will notice it."_

"Something's on your mind _?"

"Ah, n-no...Nothing at all. Let's start."

"Sure."

You've never noticed that you are quite popular to most male cadets and right now, three of them are spying on you peeking through the kitchen windows. Let's just call them by their names: George, Greg and Geronimo. Those three are not exactly the brightest soldier you would expect but they are strong. After all, they are not members of the Survey Corps for nothing. And of course, they are very fond of you.

"It's _, it really is her." said by the overwhelmed George.

"She's baking a cake, but for whom?" asked by Greg.

"She must be baking a cake for us." answered by Geronimo.

Spanking the two others, George said: "You two imbeciles, it's for the person she loves! Don't you see, it's a chocolate cake. Chocolate means confessing your love for that person and that would be me."

"As if she would give it to you, it's mine." argued by Greg.

"No, it's mine!" followed by Geronimo.

"Then let's just see who she will approach first. Then it'll be settled." added by George.

"Fine." answered by Greg and Geronimo in unison.

Thus the three has decided to wait.

* * *

><p>Day by day, you are working hard to perfect your birthday present for Corporal Levi. You're doing your chores faster than anyone just to give time for your practice. You even finished your duty and paper works for him earlier than usual giving him quite a suspicion.<p>

"Finally I'm finish!" You hurriedly fix your things before you stand in front of Corporal Levi's table to salute. "I'm done with all the paper works heichou. Is there anything you need me to do for you?" You said with a warm smile plastered on your face.

"Nothing in particular." He said bluntly slightly looking at you through the edge of the paper he's holding.

"Then I'll be off then." You salute in front of him then turned your heel towards the door.

"Did I order you to go now cadet?" You suddenly stopped on your tracks when you felt that he is now looking at your back.

"N-No sir." You began to turn your heel just to be faced with a piercing gaze from your superior.

"You've been acting different these past few days. You're doing your chores faster than usual just to get off early." Even though he is using his usual tone of voice you can feel that he is angry inside with those icy glares of him. "What would be the reason behind it?"

"Um, to get an early dinner?" You are now sweating cold bullets. You are aware that your superior wants you to tell him what you are doing after work but you couldn't possibly tell him because it's a surprise. You were desperately trying to hide it but you know that you couldn't beat Levi in this kind of conversation.

"Don't play dumb with me cadet. Are you hiding something from me?" He rose from his seat leaving the papers he's holding on top of the table and made his way towards you. You unconsciously sat down into the chair in front of his table where you found yourself being caged-in by both of his arms. "Do you know what happens when someone lied to me?" He is now furious because you are now lying to him and also making him look stupid because of what you just said. You were now wishing for a miracle.

"N-No sir, I was-..." You were cut off when someone suddenly sprang open the door into Levi's office.

"LEVI!" You were suddenly relieved that it was Major Hanji. Oh, thank heavens you were safe. A miracle really did happen.

"What? Can't you see that I'm busy?" Annoyed and pissed, he then moves his gaze away from you to face Major Hanji. You let out a sigh. For a moment there you really thought you are going to receive a huge punishment, even worse than a whole month of cleaning duty.

"You mean busy freaking the hell out of your own cadet." You chuckled a bit from what she said earning yourself a death glare from Corporal Levi.

"If you don't have any business here other than bothering me, the door is open."

"Hush Levi, there's no need to be in a hot temper. You'll get wrinkles if you do that."

"Are you here just to tease me, shitty glasses?" You can now see that Levi is so pissed off that if Hanji never plans to stop, she will get a really serious beating.

"Ok, ok, fine. I'm here just to hand-over these papers from Erwin and I would like to borrow your beautiful assistant." She gave the papers to Levi then walk towards you to hang her arms around your shoulder then gave you a wink. You immediately understood the gesture.

"She's not yet allowed to go, as you can see; I have an unfinished business with her."

"No can do Levi, I need her and I need her NOW." She then pulled you away from the chair and began dragging you out of Corporal Levi's office into the hallway. "See you around, shorty!" And with that, the two of you vanished.

"_Tch,_ that shitty glasses is such an annoyance."

* * *

><p>"Thank you very much from helping me back there Hanji-san." You are now inside the kitchen along with Major Hanji whose watching what you are currently doing.<p>

"Oh it's nothing, besides, if I let you stay there any longer you won't be having any time to finish your surprise because of his dumb cleaning punishments."

"Hehe, you're right." You smiled for a bit but it soon vanished and was replaced by sadness, tears suddenly build up around the corners of your eyes.

"_, what's wrong?" Worried from your sudden change of emotion, she then placed her arm around your shoulder to give you comfort.

"I not really sure if I can make this cake, Hanji-san."

"And why do you think you can't?"

"I've been practicing day by day doing the same procedures but I still can't do it right. Heichou's birthday is tomorrow and I'm still far from perfect. What if, what if he doesn't like my gift and began hating me for that. I know that I suck at cooking or baking but I just wanted him to be happy on his birthday." You are now releasing sobs and began to lean to rest on Major Hanji's shoulder.

"It's ok, it's ok _, don't cry." She stroked your back hoping to stop you from crying. "Don't ever think that way. You might not know it but there's softness inside that hard shell of his. He might be furious and scary sometimes but he really is kind and caring. He's just having a hard time to express it because ever since he became a soldier and experienced how horrible seeing his comrades fall in front of him, he decided to lock his emotions inside his heart. But right now, it's different, especially in his birthday."

"H-Hanji-san..." You stopped crying and started to think about what she said.

"_, you're the only one who can make him feel once again the warmth of being cared and loved by someone and he's waiting for it. He's been alone for so many years but those years will finally end because you're here. So please, don't you ever give up on that cake no matter what the outcome is, the important thing is you think about him and that's more than enough."

You pause for a while. You never thought that those words just came out from Major Hanji's mouth. You began to realise the importance of your gift. You wiped your tears and put on your brightest smile.

"You're right Hanji-san, I should never give up. I'm a soldier and I never give up. I'll make the best ever birthday cake for Levi-heichou, you'll see. I'm going to make him very happy tomorrow." You are now full of determination and finished what you left out earlier.

"That's the spirit, I'm looking forward tomorrow. You can do it _."

"Thanks again Hanji-san."

"No problem."

You didn't notice that Corporal Levi followed the two of you and overheard the conversation. He was quite shocked about the fact that the reason of your unusual behavior these past few days was because of this. He wasn't sure how to react but deep inside he's happy, very happy. He then put on a simple smile then went back in his office.

* * *

><p>It's finally the day you've been waiting for but you're still in the kitchen putting the finishing touches.<p>

"_, are you done yet?"

"Almost done, I'm just putting the final touches."

"Well, hurry up. You know how Levi hates waiting."

"I know, I know. Please calm down Hanji-san, I can't concentrate. You're being overly excited."

"Hurry!"

"Ok, I'm done!"

"Right, let's go!"

"But, I'm still covered in flour and icing, I couldn't possibly show this to Levi-heichou. You're forgetting that he hates mess."

"Oh, forget that. You look just fine."

"You're kidding me, Han-...Woah!" And with that, she hurriedly drags you out of the kitchen while you on the other hand are trying to protect the cake from falling. "H-Hanji-san, the cake might fall if you keep on dragging me."

"Oops, my bad, I'm just so excited." She then looses you from her grip.

"Seriously Hanji-san, I'm the one who should be excited. But, I still hope he will like it."

"He will like it for sure. Don't worry."

"Thanks."

While you and Major Hanji is making your way to the Dining Hall, Corporal Levi, Commander Erwin and the others are waiting.

"Erwin, I thought I told you that a party is not really necessary in my birthday."

"Levi, it's your birthday. You deserve this and besides you have a special gift from a special someone."

"_Sigh,_ fine." Corporal Levi might be good at concealing his emotions but right now, he can't help but blush to the thought of you giving him your cake. Commander Erwin has taken notice of this and just smiled in silence.

On the farthest corner of the Dining Hall lingered your three loving fans. Surely you've remembered them: George, Greg and Geronimo.

"Guys, I've never realized that today is Corporal Levi's birthday." Seeing panic in his face, Greg began to speak.

"Turns out that cake was for him." Feeling disappointed, Geronimo added.

"Don't be sad guys, we'll get that cake. This time, we'll use our teamwork. We deserved to be loved too." Encouraging the two others, George said.

"Are you out of your mind, it's the Corporal we're talking here." Greg began to shake upon saying this.

"Yeah, who knows what he'll do if we stole his cake." followed by the also terrified Geronimo.

"You cowards, for love, nothing is impossible. If you two don't want to do it, I'll do it." And then George began advancing to the crowd in the center.

"W-Wait up George!" The two followed.

You and Major Hanji have finally arrived to the Dining Hall. You were quite shy to enter because you're not yet prepaid seeing all those flour and icing on your face and clothes. Still, Major Hanji insists on you to go on. You can't help but blushed on the thought of how embarrassing you look like. You then make your way towards Corporal Levi.

"H-Heichou, I know it's not that perfect but I want you to have this cake as a sign of how important you are to me." You felt yourself heating up with just these few words, because even if it is few, it means a lot to you.

"You don't need to do this for me. You being with me on my birthday is enough." He then brings out his handkerchief to wipe off the remaining flour and icing on your face. "You idiot, didn't I told you to always look presentable in front of me."

"I'm so sorry heichou, I was about to do that but Hanji-san stopped me and drag me in here."

"Never mind then."

You were about to hand over the cake but suddenly our three soldiers broke into the crowd and snatched the cake in your hands.

"Hahahahaha, finally the cake that is made with love by _ is ours!" Overjoyed with this fact, George began slicing the cake for the three of them.

"W-Wait!? That cake is for..." You were shock that the cake was stolen from you.

"Here's for you Greg."

"Thank you George."

"And one for you Geronimo."

"Thanks a lot George."

"Aaaaahhhh, you shouldn't slice it yet!" You are now panicking.

"ITADAKIMASU!" And then the three of them began eating your cake that is especially made for Corporal Levi but...

_BLEEHHHHH! *cough, cough*_

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!" Upon saying this George dropped the plate of the cake and began searching for water.

"YEAH, MY MOTHER COULD EVEN BAKE A BETTER ONE!" added by Greg who is also searching for water.

"ITS ONLY BEAUTIFUL ON THE OUTSIDE BUT LOUSY ON THE INSIDE! WHAT A JOKE!" followed by Geronimo who is trying to get the foul taste away from his tongue.

"_Oi_, you three, I believe that the cake you are currently mocking is mine."

The three felt shivers run through their spine. They can now feel that Corporal Levi is giving them death glares behind them. Immediately, they ran as fast as they could away from sure death.

"WE'RE VERY SORRY!" and then they vanished.

"Come back here you brats!" Levi was just about to follow them when he realise that you are now picking up the remains of the cake that you've really worked hard and place it on the broken plate. He can see that you are now crying making his heart clench in pain at the sight of this.

"I'm sorry heichou..*sob* I guess it turns out that the cake I was going to give you is inedible.*sob*..I'll just throw it in the trash." You were supposed to throw it but a hand stopped you and picked a piece from the plate. "H-Heichou, stop that. It's already dirty."

"Yum."

"Huh?"

"Your cake, it's delicious."

"But, but..they say it's not edible at all."

"They're just stupid. It's the most delicious cake I ever tasted." He then patted you on your head and gave you a smile. "Thank you for always thinking about me. You made me happy."

"Heichou..." Tears suddenly fall down your eyes. You've never felt happy like this before. You are so glad that he liked it and you didn't let him down. "Happy Birthday Levi-heichou!" And then you hugged him oh so tight.

He also hugged you and after a few moments, pulled back. "You know that today is also Christmas Day and I think you also deserve a gift."

"I almost forgot ab-..." He then pressed his lips onto yours. You were shock at first but soon melt into it. Both of you were like that for a few minutes when you were interrupted with a chuckle. You then realised that both of you are kissing in front of everybody in the Survey Corps. You then broke from the kiss and began heating up. You felt that your face is now plastered with crimson red while Levi is just sitting beside looking at you with quite an amusement.

"That was some kiss Levi!" Major Hanji is overjoyed about the kiss that she almost looked like she saw a wonderful test subject.

With this, Levi began to carry you bridal-style. He just chuckled when you let out a yelp and finally showed the entire Survey Corps that you are his and his alone. "Anyone who dares to fall in-love with _ will receive a serious beating from me plus a harsh punishment."

"Nicely said Levi!" Once again, Major Hanji just became so freaking happy that's making you embarrass even more.

"Then shall we continue the party." He now faced you, meeting your (e/c) eyes with his blue-grey ones.

"Certainly heichou."

"Levi. From now on you'll call me Levi."

"Most certainly, Levi." You smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek and began to whisper on his ear. "I love you."

"I love you too _."

* * *

><p>As for our three idiots, they will eventually get their ultimate punishment from Corporal Levi.<p> 


End file.
